


Переписка

by Alraphin



Category: Dragon Age: Origins
Genre: F/M, Poetry, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-21
Updated: 2017-09-21
Packaged: 2019-01-03 18:11:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 192
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12152055
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alraphin/pseuds/Alraphin
Summary: Любить может каждый. Признаваться в любви - нет.





	Переписка

Он пишет письмо:  
"Приветствую, Командор.  
Слухи дошли, что в Амарантайне раздор.  
Но также и говорят, что конфликт улажен".  
Она же прочтет:  
"Проклятье! Схожу с ума -  
Врут что попало, скорее ответь сама:  
Цела? И что за враги? Не сказали даже!"  
Она отвечает быстро:  
"Мой добрый сэр!  
Ваша тревога напрасна. Наш замок цел.  
Проходят часы в обыденнейших заботах".  
А он разглядит:  
"Тс-с-с! Сердце побереги.  
Где тут враги, это мелочь, а не враги!  
Скучаю безмерно. Но не волнуйся, что ты..."  
Перо скрипит по бумаге:  
"Рад новостям.  
Буду у вас с поручением. И гостям  
Вы рады, надеюсь? Я выезжаю ночью".  
И в этих словах:  
"Дождись, я к тебе лечу.  
Знаю, что беды тебе самой по плечу,  
Но лучше я буду рядом, хочешь-не хочешь".  
Она отвечает коротко:  
"Буду ждать", -  
В воздухе виснет подуманное "всегда"  
И пропадает, так и не воплотившись.  
Хотя секрет их белыми нитками шит -   
Этот сухой язык, неожиданный шифр  
Не прекратит и не сделает сплетни тише, -  
Но дело не в тайне. Что им уже скрывать!  
Просто любовь не всегда находит слова,  
А нежным речам их отроду не учили.  
Но, научившись читать между кратких строк,  
Оба прочли - и выучили назубок! -  
Письма, которые так и не получили.


End file.
